Ask Tingsley!
by Amber Come Midnight
Summary: One-Shot in which Tyler and Kingsley are creating an #AskTingsley video. Make sure you read the disclaimer at the beginning. Enjoy the Tingsley ship!


_**Disclaimer: None of the Twitter Accounts listed here are real except for TylerOakley Kingsleyyy and mine, AmberComeDawn**_

* * *

"-And I'm here with the fabulous Tyler Oakley."

Kingsley motioned to his friend, and Tyler put his hands under his chin, beaming at the camera before starting.

"So today we're doing another ask Tingsley because it's what y'all wanted, and we want to please the people."

Kingsley pulled out his phone and started scrolling through the latest submissions on the #AskTingsley tag on Twitter. He pulled an appalled face, when Tyler leaned over to glance at his screen.

"' TingsleySmutees asks: **Why don't you two just have sex already?**'" Tyler read aloud before glancing at the camera rather seriously. "The thirst is real."

Kingsley raised a brow at Tyler, before continuing to travel down their shipping hashtag. Kingsley read Tweet after Tweet involving them having sex, before it all died down, finally he'd come to the relatively non-explicit posts.

"' AmberComeDawn asks: **What is your favourite quality about each other? **#AskTingsley'" Kingsley read out loud, before going into deep thought. What _did _he like about Tyler?

"Gurl, your sass-" They both started, before bursting into fits of laughter.

"Like people always say, 'Great minds think alike'."

Tyler refreshed the Ask Tingsley tag, his face still flushed from laughing, and many more Tweets came in. He read aloud the first one he saw.

"' WhiskersComeFromWithin asks: **How high is the sexual tension in the room? **#AskTingsley'"

Tyler wiped his smile off his face and looked at his friend seriously, before turning back to the camera.

"I don't think either of us will be able to keep our hands to ourselves much longer." He then proceeded to burst out laughing once more, because they wouldn't ever be sexually attracted to each other. They were just friends.

Right?

"' TheFaultInMyTroyler asks: **Who tops? ;D **#AskTingsley'"

They both glanced at each other with poker faces, before moving on.

"' TingsleyIsMyOTP asks: **Will you two kiss each other? Or will I have to sell my soul to Satan to see my Tingsley ship become canon? **#AskTingsley'"

Tyler raised a brow. "Sell your soul to Satan? Gurl, I don't think so."

Tyler and Kingsley held a long gaze, before slowly leaning in. Their faces were just inches away, when Kingsley spoke up.

"I think, miss, that your soul is up for sale."

Both of them backed away, and Tyler laughed nervously. How could he _actually _think that he was going to kiss one of his good friends? Maybe they would kiss, but he'd have to convince Kingsley...

"But Kingsley, this is for my people." He motioned towards the camera. "And if my people want to see Tingsley become canon even for a second, I want to please them by doing it."

Tyler's twisting of the truth made Kingsley sigh, but nevertheless agree to a small spark of Tingsley canon. Kingsley hadn't known whether Tyler would accept a kiss or not, which was his point of holding back before, but now that he saw his chance... They both leaned in once more, not backing away. Their lips touched, and it was like an explosion had gone off, sending them both cowering to opposite sides of the room. Kingsley, who had fallen off the couch while he fled, picked himself up awkwardly and sat on the other end of the couch from Tyler, who'd curled up in embarrassment, now blushing extremely.

"This is why Tingsley isn't canon, people. This two giddy gay boy ship isn't going to work. Sorry OTP-ers, but this-" Kingsley gestured to himself and Tyler. "-Isn't going to work. Sorry."

He flipped his furry hat's tassels, levelling up his sass by one, when Tyler finally came out of his little corner of the couch. He went back to scrolling through the AskTingsley tag, trying to ignore what he'd just said.

"' KingsFurryHat asked: **How many admirers do you think you have? **#AskTingsley'"

Kingsley thought for a moment. "None, I guess. What about you, Ty-"

"' TylerOakley replies: Kingsleyyy **You have admirer, and he's sitting right next to you.**'"

It took Kingsley a moment to register. Tyler liked him back? Tingsley was real, and he'd thought it wasn't? Oh snap oh snap oh snap...

"Ohmigod Tylerrrr, why didn't you tell me before?" He inquired in a bit of a whine.

"Well," He replied quietly, "I knew you didn't really ship Tingsley-"

"I thought you didn't ship Tingsley! I thought you were just playing along."

They were both silent for a moment, before Tyler smiled shyly at the camera.

"So...Huge misunderstanding. Tingsley is real!"

"-But not necessarily the thirst..."

"Not _yet_, anyway." Tyler smiled slightly, and Kingsley rolled his eyes, before putting his arm around Tyler's shoulders, and finishing their Ask Tingsley video.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Oh helloooooo there! (See what I did there, all of you Marcus Butler fans?) This is my first YouTuber-shipping fiction. Hope you enjoyed! =^~^=_**

**_**Again, all of the Twitter accounts mentioned above are fake except for TylerOakley Kingsleyyy and mine, which is AmberComeDawn (AmberComeMidnight wouldn't fit, sadly)**_**


End file.
